1. Field of the Invention:
The invention relates generally to microwave couplers and more specifically to split-tee couplers including means permitting the termination resistors to be positioned at an isolated termination ports which is remote from the output ports of the coupler.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Split-tee (sometimes Wilkinson) couplers are well known in the prior art. It is also well known that power reflected from the load to the output ports of the coupler is either dissipated by a termination resistor coupled across the output ports or is reflected into the driving source. Termination resistors positioned across the output ports of the couplers are generally limited in size and power due to the physical constraints placed on the coupler by the operating frequency. This limited the power ratings of the prior art split-tee couplers and precluded the use of the isolated port of the coupler for other uses.